Thundermans: Fast Forward (Fracture Time sequel)
by Zzyzx4
Summary: Twenty years in the future, Evil thrives and rules. But there is still hope, a family of supers and their friends may hold the key to usher in a new era piece. If only the could learn to get along better
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderman Children:**

**Stella Evilman: **Stella is the daughter of Phoebe and Link and is very intelligent like her mother and somewhat cocky like her father. Her power is called ever-eyes. As long as she has seen someone's face, she can see where they are at any given moment and what they're doing. Concentrating on multiple people at once however causes her really bad headaches. Stella looks mostly like her mom, but has dirty blonde hair from her dad's side. She also wears glasses.

**Cade Thunderman: **Cade is Max and Simone's first born son and shares his birthday with his cousin Stella as well as both being sixteen. Cade is alot like his father, without the villain phase. He even looks like his father with tanner skin. His power is grants him the ability to harden his skin, making him good as both offense and an even better defense. Doing this for a long period of time drains his stamina.

**Laramy Evilman: **Laramy, or as he calls himself, Damien, is the son of Phoebe and Link and their second child, being two years younger than his sister. He's right in the middle of his own phase. Not of being a villain, but of being a goth (though he'll tell you it's not a phase). Damien is able to freeze with his right hand and produce heat with his left, however he can not use both at once. He would normally have his father's hair coloring, but he has dyed it black.

**Zyler Thunderman: **Zyler is the second child of Max and Simone and is a better mix of his parents. Having brighter skin with dark curly hair. His power is in his voice, it's so powerful that speaking a full word would level a neighborhood. Due to him not being able to control his power, he never speaks and communicates through sign language. Cade tends to treat him like a baby, but Zyler insists that he can handle himself, having a sassy nature to him like his mother.

**Kyle Camahan: **Kyle is the son of Billy and James. Kyle is the living embodiment of a "surfer dude." He is very calm, usually happy, hard to agitate and pretty agreeable. Kyle often wears a backwards snapback over his shoulder-length hair with the tips of his bangs being white. Kyle has the opposite powers of his father James, having control over the wind though it's not that effective the smaller the space he's in. His other power is similar to Billy's, being a localized time manipulateur. Usually slowing down time to make it appear as if he's moving super fast. While moving through time like this, he doesn't need to sleep or eat, though he'll become very tired and hungry afterwards if he slows it down or speeds it up too long. His also has different colored eyes. A green left eye and a brown right eye.

**Trevor Camahan: **Trevor is the younger brother of Kyle. Well actually, he's a triceratops. While they don't speak each other's language, they seem to genuinely understand and care for each other. Trevor is not fully grown yet, only being about the size of a vw bug.

**Morgan Evilman: **Morgan is the daughter of Nora, only being eight. She is more like her father Harris, being gentle with words and a more quiet nature unlike her mother. She is able to breathe fire and the more spicy food she eats, the hotter her fire.

**Robert "Bobby" Thunderman: **Robert, or Bobby, is the son of Chloe but his father is unknown. He has yet to display any powers yet so it is believed he is human, though Darkrai has shown great interest in the young child.

**Henry Colosso:** Dr. Colosso's nephew and roughly the same age as the Thunderman children. Henry may not be a genius like his uncle, but his power makes up for that. Henry is a technopath, being able to communicate and control any electronic machinery. He usually works with his uncle in his lab. His has a haircut similar to Billy's when he was a teenager.

**Heroes:**

**Jumper: **Davinia Rice has a unique method of teleportation, only being able to teleport while in motion. She's is basically the ideal professional super hero. She quick on her feet, a great strategist and even works well under pressure. She's Stella's mentor.

**Leech: **Gai Ikari, or Leech, it a pro super hero that can use the powers of anyone near him. He is very hyperactive and can quite easily pump up those around him with his infectious energy, however, they always crash afterwards unlike him, who never seems to tire. While he may give off the impression of having the mind and excitement of a child, he is actually pretty intelligent. Knowing alot about Heroism's history, and different ways to use superpowers. He's Cade's mentor.

**Ice Queen: **Oliveir (pronounced Olivea) Mira Armstrong. A professional hero and commander at the Hero League's ice base, "Briggs." Oliveir is as tough and cold as they come, being a master with a sword, having very loyal soldiers. Her power allows her to lower the body temperature of anyone she lays both her eyes on, making them slower in combat. She's Damien's mentor.

**Villains:**

**Darkrai: **Darkrai is the daughter of Dark Mayhem and is the ruler of the world in the future. She can create illusions that are seen by everyone in the immediate area. Most people have never even seen her face, yet all villains follow her without question. Lacking in fighting prowess herself, she has recruited a small elite team following her at all times. Her helmet keeps her identity a secret as well as changing her voice, making it difficult to tell her gender.

**More to come**


	2. Welcome Home

"We're back!" Stella cried seeing them back in their own time.

"Are we really back?" Damien asked. Zyler pulled out his phone and looked at before handing it to Cade.

"We are guys, look at this." He said holding up the news to them. "'Heroes deal a huge blow to Dark Empire, forty percent of Earth now free.'" He read. "It's not just our present day, it's better than it was before."

"Looks like our own future's looking up." Kyle said optimistically.

~Two weeks later~

"Effective immediately, all heroes in training are to hang up their uniforms for an indefinite period of time." President Kickbutt announce to the crowd. All of Kyle's cousins started at him.

"Right, like Karma works that slowly."

* * *

"President, I seriously think this is a bad idea." Max told his mother-in-law in her office with his wife, her daughter, by his side.

"Mom, the super program means so much to our kids and so many others too." Simone spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but this is the safest route to take with our current situation."

"How is this the safest route? Without training, accidents are more likely to happen, kids can better defend themselves with our help."

"Max, I will not stop you from teaching your children what you wish, but the Hero League will have no official connection to minors."

"Ma'am, me and my siblings got all our capes as children and that was one of the most dangerous missions I can think of."

"You're brother died." She informed him.

"And James brought him back."

"Can he revive intentionally?" She asked. Max sat back down. "Max the four students you and your sister took your make-up test with years ago, were attacked by a man we have dubbed 'The Hero Killer.' Chester, Rodney, and Keely are in critical condition, but compared to Jocelyn, they're lucky." Max remembered all four of them, he struggled with that fact that one of them is now gone. "They weren't the first to be attacked by him. He's been attacking and sometimes killing heroes for the past two months. This is a means to protect our children, I hope you can see from my prospective."

"Of course, thank you for your time President." Max said as he and Simone held each other's hands and left the room.

"How do we tell Cade and Zyler?" Simone asked.

"I don't know, I can't imagine how hard they're taking this." Max said as they climbed into the car.

* * *

"Wooo! Vacation time!" Cade said as he packed up his bag.

"Heading back home to Corinth huh?" His mentor, Leech, asked him. Corinth was a new city built after the Villain League began to grow more powerful. It's exact location was kept secret from most of the world. Most of its inhabitants are from the destroyed city of Hiddenville.

"Yep, can't wait to see Penny again."

"That the girl you've been texting everyday?"

What can I say? She's my babe."

"Hey, don't get too out of practice, we'll be catching The Hero Killer and you'll be back here soon enough." Leech reassured him.

"Hopefully not too soon."

"Watch it," Leech said smacking him lightly with a hardened hand.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you later man-um, sir." Cade said as he left.

* * *

"I can't believe this is really it." Stella said to her mentor, Jumper, as they left her building.

"It's a shame, you've been really helpful ever since you came here." Her mentor told her.

"Well, we can't disregard President Kickbutt's orders. Especially when she only has my safety in mind. It has been an honor to learn under you Jumper."

"The pleasure's been all mine, Stella Evilman." She said as Stella climbed into her taxi.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Oliveir asked Damien as he cleaned out his room. "I'm positive Briggs is big enough to hide you."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't need you to risk your job for me." He said.

"Please, Kickbutt couldn't fire me if she wanted to." She said with a smirk.

"I'm going to say bye to Maria one lest time before leaving." He said walking down the hall to Maria's room who was also gathering her things to leave. "Hey there poison of my heart." He said leaning against the door way.

"Black rose petal, there you are." She said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to not seeing you daily." He told her, brushing her dark hair from her face.

"I hate mornings without you in them." She said with a slight groan.

"I don't hate you." He said.

"I don't hate you too." She said as they kissed.

"Your ride's here Damien." One hero officer told him.

"I'll see you around."

"You better," She said responded before turning intangible and floating through the walls.

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay here?" Henry Colosso asked his uncle in their lab.

"Of course. You don't just work for me, you live here. It's not like you're out of the front lines anyways." Dr. Colosso told him. "Now go answer the door."

"What are you talking abou-" Before he could finish asking, he heard what sounded like knocking on their secret door. "How does he do that?" Henry asked as he walked across the lab. He opened up a panel on the wall and typed in a code causing the door to open. "Oh Cade, what's up?" He asked seeing his best friend outside.

"I gotta head home soon, but I wanted to stop by first." He told him.

"Sucks you have to go all the way back to Corinth. You'll come back to visit right?" Henry asked.

"I think it'd be easier if you come visit me all things considered.." He said.

"Right, I'll catch you later man. Tell Zyler I said 'hi.'"

"Will do." He said turning to leave.

"Henry, I need you to turn the lights off quickly!" Colosso shouted.

"Right Uncle!" He said before blinking, turning all the lights off.

* * *

"That's right dude, all our cousins are coming home." Kyle told his brother Trevor while feeding him carrots. Trevor groaned. "I did too wash those off, what do you take me for?"

"Hey, Kyle we're heading over to Grandma and Grandpa's to welcome back Cade, Stella, and Damien. Does Trevor want to come?' Billy asked.

"Let me ask. Well Trev, what your feeling?" He asked as Trevor groaned in response. "He says he'll come. Are we leaving now?"

"Not yet, in a little bit though."

"Cool, thanks Dad." Kyle said as Billy left back into the hallway.

* * *

"Harris! Morgan! Hurry up!" Nora called upstairs to her husband and daughter.

"We're coming!" Harris called back down as Morgan put her hair up in a ponytail. "Are you ready Pumpkin?" He asked. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

"Now I am." She said tossing one in her mouth.

"Will Chloe show up this time?" Harris asked.

"What am I, her keeper? I have no idea what she's up to most of the time. That kid of hers is going to have issues if she can't find a place to settle down." She said as they left their house.

* * *

"Little to the left, a little more, perfect." Phoebe told Max as he was hanging up a banner right before he fell off the ladder.

"Thanks," He said hitting the floor.

"No problem,"

"Cade is going to be so happy to be coming home." Simone said blowing up a balloon.

"Not sure how Damien will feel about it, though." Link mentioned.

"They're coming!" Billy shouted as he sped inside. "Places everyone."

Everyone in the house hid behind a piece of furniture as the three teens entered the house. All the lights turned on at once and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Stella said smiling.

"I hate surprises," Damien muttered to himself.

Morgan ran up and hugged Stella who lifted her up before walking over to the couch. Cade walked over to meet back up with Zyler.

"Henry wanted me to say "hi.'" He told him. Zyler blushed and looked away. "You're so weird when it comes to him." Cade said with a small laugh.

_What's he up to these days?_ Zyler signed.

"Not much, he still works for his uncle. He said he'd try to visit us every once and awhile."

_He better._ Zyler signed with a smile.

"Cade, welcome home." His mom said giving him a hug. "I'm so happy to see both of my boys together again. I'm sorry about your Grandma shutting down the Hero in Training program."

"Hey, it's alright. I needed a vacation anyways." He told her.

"Also, I think he may have issed-may his enny-Pay." Max said nudging his son's shoulder.

"What did he just say?" Cade asked, turning to his brother who shrugged.

* * *

"So, how was Briggs?" Phoebe asked her son, trying to make conversation.

"Cold." He said simply.

"Ok, how about Olivier? Is she as intimidating as everyone says?"

"At first."

"So, did you meet any new friends?" She asked.

"No."

"What about Maria?" Kyle asked.

"How do you know about that?" Damien whispered shouted to him.

"I remember you mentioning her when we went back in time."

"So, who's Maria?" Phoebe asked amused.

"No one."

"She doesn't sound like no one."

"I'll get you for this." He said to Kyle.

* * *

"Look how much you've grown." Link said to his daughter, Stella.

"Thank you Dad."

"I'm sure your mother would be so proud if she was still here with us."

"Link, I'm right here." Phoebe said from the couch. "Stop talking about me like I'm dead."

"Sometimes, I can still hear her voice."

"I had **one **of his chips." Phoebe explained to their daughter.

"Yeah, that one's on you Mom." Stella told her.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Chloe said teleporting in with her son, Bobby, at her side. "Are we late?" She asked.

"A little bit yeah." Billy said to her. "How's it going sis?" He said as they hugged.

"Is Trevor here?" Bobby asked, tugging Kyle's shirt.

"Of course he is little dude, he's out back, c'mon." Kyle said as they ran out the back door.

"I'll go keep an eye on them." James said kissing Billy on the cheek.

"So Chloe, where are you staying now?" Hank asked.

"Oddly enough Dad, I don't think New Jersey has changed in twenty years." She said.

"And Bobby doesn't mind moving around so often?" Barb asked.

"At his age? Kids love to see the world. He's fine, I promise." Chloe told her mother. "Now, where's my favorite niece?" She asked.

"Right here." Stella said.

"Oh hi Stella, Morgan! There you are!" She said lifting her up. "Wow, you're getting pretty big, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do this."

"Hopefully not too much longer. Can you put me down now?" Morgan asked calmly.

"She's growing out of the 'pick me up phase.'" Nora told her as Chloe set her down. "Come here Chloe," She said and hugged her.

* * *

"Hey Cade, where're you going?" Max asked as his son made his way to the door.

"Just around the corner Dad, there's someone I need to say hi to." He said leaving the house. He walked two blocks from his grandparents house into town and walked into a coffee house. "Anyone here?" He called walking in. A girl with shoulder length, reddish brown hair, and bright blue eyes walked out from the back and smiled.

"Cade, your dad told me you were coming back into town soon." She smiled nicely. "I just didn't know it was today."

"Well, I'm back Penny." He said. They both ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you more." He told her before they pulled back and kissed deeply.

"I wish you went to school here in Corinth."

"Me too, but my family's big on tradition and almost everyone in my family has gone to this school."

"I know, I know. While you're here, do you want anything?"

"Babe, you know you don't have to cook for me."

"Basket of fries?" She asked walking behind the counter.

"Please," He said taking a seat. Penny walked into the back leaving Cade alone until a man in a white suit, with a matching hat entered. He also carried a briefcase with him as well. _Please don't sit down next to me, please don't sit down next to me._ Cade thought right as the man sat down next to him. _Of course._ Penny walked out with Cade's food and then turned to the man.

"What can I get you?" She asked him.

"I'll have a coffee. Black." He said with a smile. "Not alot of places like these anymore."

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's very nice."

"You know, I've been all over the country, but this place just has a quaint feeling to it." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Don't you agree, Cade?" He added as a whisper. Cade's eyes opened wide with shock. _He knows my name? _He thought. _How'd they find us so fast?_

Penny saw the look on Cade's face and stared at him confused. "Text me," He mouthed to her. Questioningly, she pulled out her phone and did was he told her to.

_P: What's going on?_

_C: I think this is guy's a villain. You need to get out. I'll be right behind you._

Penny looked back up and nodded before quietly walking through to kitchen to the back door and then bolted.

"How noble. You're girlfriend doesn't even know your family is full of supers and yet you still managed to get her to safety." He said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"How'd you find this place? And are you this Hero Killer that everyone in Metroburg is talking about?" Cade asked putting another fry in his mouth.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your first question, but I am not The Hero Killer." He told him. "My name is Solf J. Kimblee and I work directly under Lord Darkrai."

"Then why are wasting your time with our little town?"

"I'm here to take you in. In pieces if necessary." He said grabbing ahold of Cade's arm as an explosion came from his palm. When the smoke cleared, Cade's arm was still in one piece and the teen was virtually unharmed.

"Nice try," Cade said hardening his other first and punching him across the diner.

"Guess I should take you seriously." Kimblee said, growing to his feet.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Solf J. Kimblee: **Kimblee is Darkrai's right hand man and possesses a very dangerous power. He sweats nitroglycerin which he uses to create explosions from his hands.

**Maria Calavera: **Maria joined Briggs around the same time as Damien and they became very close. Her own gothic identity is possibly what drove Damien to his. Her power grants her a ghost-like form allowing her defy gravity and pass through any solid object.

_**I hope you guys like this first part. The text above is something I'm going to try out. Everytime a new hero or villain is introduced they will be given a description at the end of the chapter of their powers and their role in the story. Until next time later!**_


	3. From the School to the Streets

"Right then, let's do this for real shall we?" Kimblee said climbing to his feet. Cade cracked his knuckles and stood his ground. Kimblee charged at the hero, Cade crossed his arms and hardened them, but Kimblee spun behind him and blasted Cade's back. When the smoke cleared, Kimblee saw that Cade has hardened his back, giving him the opportunity to trip the hero, who landed on his back.

Cade attempted to climb to his feet when he saw Kimblee's hand right in front of his face. "Please understand, I don't take too much pleasure in this." He said as he began to charge up his hand when they both heard a strange sound. The ground began to shake and Cade rolled out of the way as Trevor crashed through the wall and knocked Kimblee out the window. When he stood up he felt ice grow around his feet.

"Sup?" Damien asked. Kimblee looked around and saw more of his relatives arriving at the scene, including his parents.

"Thundermans," Kimblee hissed.

"So should we question him first or lock him and worry about it later?" Max asked his wife.

"Definitely lock him up first," Simone answered.

"I'm afraid our time is up here. I'll be taking my leave now." Kimblee said, straightening his tie.

"Pretty sure you're captured." Cade said, walking over to the scene. Before anyone had a chance to react, someone in a dark blue outfit jumped down and clapped her hands together, creating a wall of steam that blinded everyone. When it cleared, Kimblee along with the mystery girl was gone. "Me and my big mouth." Cade said under his breath.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to speak to her alone?" A blond woman in a yellow police uniform asked.

"Trust me Seras," Kimblee told her, "I can handle it." He said walking into a dimly lit room.

"Take a seat," A voice boomed from every direction. Kimblee looked over and saw a chair slide out from the darkness and sat down.

"Master, he was a weak fighter, but his family arrived before he could finish him or bring him in. When I return-"

"I grow tired of this story." The voice interrupted. "I have a new job for you. Listen closely,"

Kimblee exited the room with a blank expression on his face. "Sir? Is everything alright?" Seras asked, seeing him exit. He placed his left hand on the wall let out a yell while blowing a hole through it. "S-sir?" She asked again, in a more shaky voice. He took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Grab every gun you own, we have a new mission." He said before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"But how did a villain even find their way into Corinth?" President Kickbutt asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"We're not sure," Simone answered.

"But I think this goes to show that our kids should be allowed to continue their hero training." Max said, cutting in.

"Max, we've had this discussion already." She sighed as her hologram bleeped out. Max and Simone sat in silence for a few moments before Max spoke up.

"Kids, you can come out now."

"How'd you know we were here?" Cade asked as he and Zyler walked down the stairs.

"I've eavesdropped enough to know when someone's doing to me."

"Come sit down, everything's ok." Simone told them.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound ok." Cade said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, it's going to be ok. I think I know your guys's grandma well enough to know when things will be ok. Now get to sleep, you guys have school tomorrow."

"Oh boy, normal school. Can't wait for that." Cade sighed walking upstairs, but Zyler stayed.

"What's wrong honey?" Simone said sitting down next to him.

_Does this mean me and Cade will never be heroes?_ He signed.

"Of course not, this will all blow over soon enough. Now get to bed sweetie." She said patting him on the back before he left.

* * *

"Why can't I just take my jet board?" Damien asked his mom the next morning as he and Stella getting ready to leave.

"Henry built it, that makes it superhero property. In other words it's banned." Phoebe explained.

"Dad!' He whined.

"Listen to your mom, Laramy." Link told him.

"Argh, don't call me that!" He said annoyed, walking out of the house.

"At least our other kid isn't a mess." Link said jokingly.

"I'm ready!" Stella said, sliding down the poll from her room.

"X-ray glasses," Phoebe said holding her hand out. Stella sighed and handed her glasses over before putting on an identical pair, but without hero tech built in. "Stunchucks," Her mother added. Stella rolled her eyes and handed them over.

"Don't press the blue button, that turns them both on." She told her.

"I know how they work." Phoebe told her teenage daughter. "Now off you go." She told her. Stella made her way towards the door when her father stopped her with his stretched arm.

"Go put on normal shoes. No anti-gravity boots." He told her.

"Mom!" She whined.

"Listen to your father sweetie." She told her. Stella groaned before taking them off and slipping into normal shoes.

"Happy?" She asked.

"I would be if you weren't wearing your costume under your clothes." Link said. Phoebe shot her head over to her. Stella looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Upstairs, take it off." Stella hung her head and walked back to the poll to her room and slid back up. Phoebe looked back at Link.

"'At least we have one kid that's not a mess.'" She quoted him.

"Ok, so both our kids are addicts." He admitted.

* * *

"Kyle, time for school." Billy said knocking on the door to Trevor's room.

"Ok," Kyle said from inside. "Well you heard, I gotta go. I'll tell you all about it when I get home." He said to his brother, grabbing his things and leaving. Tervor let out a low moan. "Haha, real funny." Kyle said sarcastically as he left.

* * *

A car pulled up to the curb outside of a school that teaches K-12. With Corinth being a small town, they didn't even need more than one school. Morgan climbed out of the backseat while holding all her things. "Have a great day at school Sweetheart." Her father, Harris said from the driver's seat.

"I'll try," She said turning to head inside.

* * *

"Normal school is so boring," Damien groaned as he entered the building. "Stella, you coming in or not?" He turned to ask his sister who was standing outside the entrance.

"Yeah, just a minute. I, uh, just want to take in the view a bit more." She told him, turning to look down the hills at what she could see of the city.

"Whatever," He said before heading inside.

"Hey Babe," She heard from behind her. She turned around excitedly, to see a boy with dark hair wearing ripped jeans with a black jacket and carrying a baseball bat.

"Kevin!" She exclaimed before running into his arms.

"Glad you're back from hero training." He said to her.

"Shh! It's supposed to be a secret remember?" She said.

"Relax, no one's around to hear." He reassured her before they kissed.

"I need to get class or my mom's going to freak."

"You really should skip with me sometime." He suggested.

"I really can't, I'm sorry." She heard the bell ring. "I'll see you at lunch." She said kissing him on the cheek before she ran inside.

* * *

"Max Sweety, I'm home!" Simone called upon entering their house. "You would not believe the day I had," She continued before realizing her husband wasn't home. "Max?" She called out again to make sure. "You better not be doing anything stupid." She muttered.

* * *

Max sat in Chester's room at the hero hospital in Metroburg. He and his old classmates were still had yet to wake up from being attacked by the so called "Hero Killer." "Hey man, you still in there? Listen, I'm sorry to hear about what happened." Max said to him. "Especially to Jocelyn. Listen, I promise we're going to find this guy and we're going to bring him in. And I promise you'll be ok."

"Max, it's time to go." James said entering the room in his hero suit. Max moved away from Chester and left with James and Billy.

"Alright guys, let's go find this son of a bitch." Max said to his brother and brother-in-law. Max climbed into his car while James hopped on his motorcycle and Billy was stretching and getting ready to run. "The second any of us see him, we radio the other two." Billy and James nodded in response. Max and James turned on their vehicles and pulled out as Billy took off in his own direction.

* * *

Cade was looking out the window as his history teacher rambled on in front of the class. He was certainly happy to be home, but normal classes we always boring to him. He was imagining himself back in Metroburg and training to be a hero with Leech. Meeting up with Henry for lunch everyday. He became so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his teacher slowly walk up behind him until it was too late.

"Mr. Thunderman," His eyes shot wide open. "I didn't realize you were growing bored. I'm sorry I'm such a bad teacher." She said with a bit of malice in her voice.

"Me too," He said in a panic. "I mean, no, you're not a bad teacher, I was just-" He struggled to find the right words, but before he could, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell for today." She told him.

"Smooth," The student sitting next to him said as the class packed up their things.

* * *

"So, am I the only one who's having a problem letting go?" Cade asked his cousins during lunch?

"There is no fathoming the depths of my hatred of this place." Damien told him.

"Come on guys, is it really **that **bad?" Kyle asked.

"You've been here the whole time. Our trip to the past was your only mission so far." Cade reminded him.

"That's fair," He said.

"Has anyone seen Stella?" Morgan asked.

"Knowing her, she's probably studying even during lunch." Cade said with a laugh.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me?" Stella asked Kevin as he lead her up the stairs with her eyes closed.

"No, just keep your eyes closed Babe." He chuckled.

"Ok. You know that's a really old tactic, but it's effective." She told him.

"Come on, we're almost there." He said as he continued leading her up. He opened the door to the roof and they stepped outside. "Ok, come on over here." He said, moving her over to the ledge. "If you like the view from the bottom of the school, then look at this." He said as she opened her eyes and could see the entire city.

"Wow, I've missed this way more than I thought." She said with her eyes sparkling.

"I promise that, one day, we'll have a view even better than this." He said pulling her close to him.

* * *

Billy was zipping through the streets in Metroburg looking in every dark corner of the city he could. Unknown to him, he was being watched from the sky. A man dressed in a dark costume and carrying a sword sat on top of a water tower, watching the speedster run around. "Are you sure I can't just kill him now?" He asked a young woman in blue behind him.

"Mayhem tried, didn't work out too well." She told him. "Your target is Floral Fury." (James's hero name) "Take out their healer, and they'll all fall. That is Darkrai's message." She said before clapping her hands together and disappearing in a cloud of steam.

"Fine," He said with a groan, turning to face James's direction. He jumped down into a nearby ally way, making sure that James saw him. Sure enough, he heard the motorcycle growing near. James pulled into the ally and stood before him.

"You match the description alright. Tell me, are you the one that people are calling 'The Hero Killer?'" James asked.

"Wow, you heroes are so dramatic. But yes, that's me." He said with a twisted grin.

"You're time is over. Now, are you going to come quietly?" The Hero Killer grabbed his sword and took a fighting stance. "I was hoping that'd be your answer." He said, growing vines out of the ground which were quickly cut apart by the Hero Killer before he charged at James. James nearly ducked out of the way of his sword, the blade just barely grazing him.

"If you don't think I can deal with fast opponents, you've got another thing come-" James stopped when he realized that he couldn't move. "W-what's this?"

"You're doom," The Hero Killer said licking some of James's blood off his sword. He approached him slowly when he felt ice form around his feet. He turned and saw Max had arrived. "You,"

"Thanks for letting us know," Max said to James.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of frozen right now."

"This is perfect. I'll take out two birds with one sword." The Hero Killer said as he freed one of his feet from the ice.

"Call Billy," James said as he still couldn't move.

* * *

"Mom, when are we going home?" Bobby asked his mother Chloe as she tucked him into bed. The two of them were in Europe with her on a mission.

"I promise we'll be home soon sweetie. But mommy has an important job to do. Now go to sleep please." She said to him.

"Ok," He said with a yawn turning over. She left his room and after a few minutes of silence, the closet door opened and a pair of glowing blue eyes shined from inside.

"Don't be sad Bobby." A high pitched voice spoke up. "Why don't you come play with me?"

"No, I don't want to." He said partially hiding under the covers.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Bobby, began to get up when he heard his bedroom door opening. He quickly laid back down and the closet door slammed shut. Chloe looked in, feeling she heard something. Seeing nothing, she left the room.

* * *

_**I am so so so so so sorry this took forever to come out. I've been trying to jungle alot recently (and currently) I'll try to get chapters out often if that's at all possible**_


End file.
